Know your Brawl Stars!
by Kariya
Summary: With my OC's and you chosse to emabarrass!
1. Chapter 1

"ZeZe and Aybal coming to you live for a Brawl, know your stars!"

"Hey it's me Zeze an Ice Climber," he says

"And I'm Aybal, from Pit's world! We are first getting who you want to embarrass!" she says smiling

and the anyomonuos voice says "And these two are dating."

The both yell "NO WE'RE NOT!"


	2. Wario

Men in white coats bring out Wario in a white coat saying "Let me go!"

HE sits down and sasy "Free at last." as steel shackles and he says "Shit."

Know your stars know your stars know your stars.

"Wario," the voice says "Is gay for Crazy Hand."

"WHAT!" he yells Crazy HAnd coming in happy and Wario farting.

Wario is really a woman.

Crazy Hand walks away sad

WArio yells "WHAT!!"

Wario is hording babies for pervish poupoes

"WHAT!" he yells and Stewie runs out naked saying "I just escaped WArio's basment!"

Know you know,Wario.

"What? No they don't get back here you little son of-"


	3. Pokemon TrainerRed

Red walks in and sits down and his pokemon come out smiling, for now

ZeZe and Abyal come out and say "Dude, you're screwed, do you know why?" ZeZe asks

"Why?" Red asks and his Pokemon looking worried.

"Cause," Abyal says running her finger on his cheek "You're ON KNOW YOU SDTARS!" she says smiling.

Red swears and says "WHat?"

Know your starts know your stars know your stars.

Red, eats his pokemon's crap.

"WHAT! It happened once and we were lost in the desert so, wait SHIT!"

Okay then... Red tryed to catch Zelda for some alone time.

"WHAT! NO!" he yells angrier than before and his girlfriend walks in. "AW SHIT" he says

Red, raped Pikachu.

"WHAT!" he yells angry

His girlfriend laughs and she is draged off stage for Red' emmbarrsment

Know you know Red.

Red is swearing rapidly and is dragged off


	4. Link

Link walks in calmly weaponless sitting down and ZeZe says "Dude can you talk?"

"SCRAH!" he yells and Abyal nails hiim and he can talk.

"AH!"

Know your stars know your starts know your starts.

Link, hides bozze in gourds in his hat.

"Waht? No i don't !" he yells angryily

Link, is a bi for Zelda and Ganondorf.

"What? It's the Triforce not BIforce!" he yells mad

Link, eats small children.

"What? NO I DON"T!" he yells grbabing his sword slashing around and ZeZe frezzes his legs and Abyal whacks him saying "Wait, there is more."

Link, sword is made out of melted Barbie dolls.

"What!" he yells even madder and Abyal kicks him really hard in the ballz.

"Scarh!" he yells.

Now you know Link.

"Scrah!" he yells


	5. Mr Game and Wacth

Mr.Game and Watch walks in and sits down calmly and ZeZe steps out and sasy "You Are screwed."

Know your stars,know your stars know your stars

Mr.Game and WAtch has a penis for a head

"No ! I! DO'NT!" he yells.

Yeah you do!

"NO!"

Yeah

NO

"Yeah! wait, shit!"

Mr.Game and watch is really a superhero,

"Aw right!"

named Gayman.

"Shit!"

And his secret identity is Mr.Gay and Watch me.

"WAIT!?"

MR.Gay and Wacth me...

"Game and watch!"

MAsterbates is public.

"THAT's a fumigator!" he yells and ZeZe gets kicked hard in the ballz and says "Scrah! What what is the point if this sentence?"

Nothing, and know you know Mr.Gay and watch me.

"NO.THEY.Don't, I'm.A Piesces, I am single. I love walks on the beach!" he yells being dragged away to the loopy room

"Bye Mr.Gay and Watch me." Abyal says smiling


	6. Pikachu

Pikachu crawls in while being branded by an ANGRY RED thinking he said that stuff about him.

Know your stars know your stars know your stars.

Pikachu...

"Yea!" he says (YES HE CAN TALK SCREW IT!)

...rapes dead Male Bunearys

"What, no I don't maybe female ones but not maels!"

Pilachu collects others toenails.

"What! No I don't!" he yells shooting electricity at random people and killing the audiance.

"Aw Shit." he says

Pikachu, is Hilters pet rat.

"Wha?!,I was not!" he says angryily and is shot woth a uh tranquilizer.


	7. Pit

Pit walks in smilinfg

"Hye Pit!" Abyal yells happy

Pit says "Great.." and ZeZe says "Even worse, you're on know you stars."

"What?" he says scared.

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars.

Pit's mom was a bird.

"What? My dad did not screw a vird!" he yells and AByal cracking up

Pit, has a collection of toenails in his shorts.

"No I do'nt!" he yells flying for the exit and him being tazered.

Pit, is reallly a girl.

"Wha? No I'm not! I'll shiow you, wait you're tricking me!"

ANd apperanly gay...

"NO!"

Know you know Pit.

"kNOW ME? NO THEY DON'T!"


	8. Kirby

Kirby walks in eating curry and ZeZe says "Oh god."

Kirby sits down syas "Pwoh?"

Know your stars know your stars know your stars.

Kirby

"HI!"

is gay

"Why?"

cause your sink is PINK!

"SO? IT doesn't mean I'm gay!"

Kirby

"Yes?"

eats human flesh

"NO I don't!"

Explain your absobring everyone in BRawl.

"HEy that's an attck."

Kirby

"What now?"

Loves Olimar

Olimar is dancing happily

"No I'M NOT GAY!" he yells and Olimar running off crying

Kirby..

"That's it!" he says having the curry coming up and burning ZeZe and Abyal

"Well that's all for now bye!" yells ZeZE.

Who is the mysteroius voice?

Next 2 up.

Jigglypuff

Captian Flacon.

Next two chapters!


	9. Captain Falcon

Captain Falcon walks in and says "hello

Know your stars Know your stars know your stars

Captian Falcon is really a woman  
"NO! FAlcon Punch!"

Uh he's mad and chasing me so gotta go for now and the annoucer is in a coma so see ya'll later!-City


	10. Notice

UPDate.

Ok now that CAptain Falcon is not chasing me please recommend my guys as well if wish, and well I lied he's still trying to kill me and Snake let me borrow his box OH CRAP! BYE!-CiTy


	11. Jigglypuff

Jiggypuff walks in smiling. and ZeZe says "not for long."

Jigglypuff sits down and then th famous

Know your stars. Know your satrs. Know your stars.

Jiggypuff.

"yes?"

Eats her socks

"No!" THat's not me!"

Jigglypuff is horrible singer.

"don't remind me..."

Jigglypuff stalks SOnic.

"What?" she yells angryily growing

Jigglypuff is a slut!

"no I'm not!" she yells growing even more and attacking random people.

Know you know Jigglypuff.


	12. ATTENTION!

All my readers!

Submit characters and I'll embarrass them! Do it or I will have Pikachu rape you!  
"I don't rrape people!" Piakchu


	13. Ike

Ike walks in cautious with his sword.

Not for long.

He sits down saying "DOn't try it."

I will Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars.

Ike

"Yea?"

is gay for Soren

"What, no I'm not!'

Oh yeah, he's gay for Marth. Poor guy!  
"No I'm not!"

Yeah you are

"No!"

Ike

"What now?"

has a barbie life size doll for practice with Marth.

"No! I am not gay!"

Ike

"no gay jokes."

It is'nt

ike eats sanils from Kirby mouth.

"That's gay joke!"

Know you know Ike.


End file.
